The Overlord
by Valthonis
Summary: This story takes place twenty years after Ocarnia of Time. An evil of immense power has come to Hyrule, and it's up to the three chosen ones of the Goddess's to beat him. The fourth chapter is finished! Ok, um... Link *fianlly* arrives at Kakariko. The ro
1. The Letter

Before Hyrule…

Before the three goddesses created the mythical land of Hyrule, an evil of immense power ruled the void where it would be. The three battled against him, and though they didn't have the power to destroy him, they imprisoned him in the center of the world. Exactly one thousand years later, he broke free, and allied himself with the lost race of Hyrule, the dwarves. The Gorons retaliated, and fought against the Dwarves on the mortal plain, while the goddesses fought him on the immortal plain. Only barely did they manage to imprison him once again, and this time sent the Dwarves into exile, in a cavern deep beneath the surface, since they did not have the heart to destroy one of their creations. Time passed, and the three goddesses felt that the threat of this evil had passed, and left the land of Hyrule, creating the Triforce, the Sacred Realm, and the six temples to protect the other two. Time passed, and the Dwarves were forgotten, but the three goddesses were not, for the legends they had left. Time continued, and the races prospered, and came together for major threats… and separated for petty differences. The original purpose of the temples was forgotten, and eventually all but three were forgotten. And life on Hyrule continued…

Princess Zelda sat on her throne on the platform that had been erected just for this special event in the center of town. It was the crowning of the new queen, Zelda. Her father, the king, had passed away several days ago, leaving the town and the country in a state of bitter turmoil. He had left no sons, so the rightful heir to the throne would be the Princess. Not all agreed with this. Some said she was still too young, even at the ripe age of twenty-three. Others said she was not fit to be the queen, that beauty alone is not needed to run the country. Only a small handful knew of her role as the seventh sage, and those that knew supported her every step of the way, though they were few in number. Link, leader of the gorons, did not aspire to Princess Zelda being one of his fellow leaders, and opposed her. Queen Ruto, of the Zoras, who had just recently taken command of the Zoras after her fathers untimely, and mysterious death, supported Zelda, for she knew of Zelda's role in saving Hyrule. The Kokiri were neutral in all matters, but it was said that the "great" Mido opposed the throne being taken by the Princess. The Gerudos, who had proven a priceless ally under Nabooru, were opposing her take over the throne, for their new leader, Tanya, who said that someone with leadership qualities should lead Hyrule. Imposing herself, of course.

Link stood by her side at the crowning ceremony. All the world knew of the feats he had undertaken as the hero of time, and all supported him. Some said he should be crowned as King, but Link would not hear of it. His loyalties remained, as they would always remain, to Princess Zelda. His presence at the ceremony was the only reason a rebellion had not broken out right then and there. The night after the Ceremony, Link walked Zelda into her royal chamber. The chamber of her late father, the king. Zelda thanked him, and told him to get a good night sleep himself, he shouldn't worry about her any longer. He'd done enough of that recently, and that she can take care of herself. Link went to his room, which was right next to her room, for precautions. He laid himself on the bed, closed his eyes, but did not sleep. Or attempted not to sleep. Sleep slowly crept up on him and ran away with him. He awoke a little past midnight, to Zelda's screams. He grabbed his sword, a sword that had been forged by a mountain smithy, in an attempt to recreate the master blade. He barged into her room, and found her, hunched up on the bed, sobbing.

"Zelda… What's the matter?" He asked, and placed his hand on Zelda's shoulder. She looked up at him, an expression that one would not usually find on a newly crowned queen.

"Go! Hurry! Find Impa!" She shouted at him, and he charged off to look for the now old woman. Zelda continued sobbing quietly on her bed, unstoppably, until Impa, being led in by Link, came.

"Your highness… What's the matter?"

Impa sat down on the bed, next to Zelda, and Zelda put her head on Impa's shoulder, her long blonde hair an untidy mess that resembled a birds nest.

"Im… Impa… I sensed something in my dream… an evil form, so powerful, so immense, that not even the great goddess Farore could defeat it… and it has… returned to Hyrule…"

"Could it be Ganondorf?" asked the aging Impa.

"No… His power is thwarted by this evil… and… I sensed that he opened the Sacred Realm, without the use of spiritual stones, in an attempt to locate the Triforce. Ganondorf fought him in order to keep the Triforce of power… and… his power, even with the Triforce, was as nothing before this evil…"

Suddenly, a guard charged into the room. He carried a scroll that had runes written all along its length, and each seemed to glow with a different light.

"Your highness! A huge dragon has landed in the courtyard! He demands to speak to you immediately, and after you read this scroll!" The guard handed over the scroll, and nearly dropped it. Zelda grabbed the scroll, and instantly felt the same evil from her dream within the scroll. Each of the runes had lost their color as she had grabbed it, and each regained the color as soon as she handed it over to Impa. The magic burned her hand, and Impa dropped it. Link bent down and picked up the scroll, and the light seemed to battle against him, until finally it slowly dimmed out. "Your highness… may I open it?" he asked Zelda.

"Yes… go ahead…"

Link, with unsteady hands opened the scroll case. Inside was an ordinary piece of paper, which seemed to be as normal as any piece of paper. Link unrolled it, and the message inside was written in some kind of red ink. Link read the message aloud so that Zelda and Impa could hear. 

"To the newly crowned "Queen" Of Hyrule:

I know you have sensed me in the past. Your prophetic dreams have never been proven wrong. I know you hold the Triforce of Wisdom. I know you are the seventh sage. There is nothing that I do not know about you. And yet, being the seventh sage, you know nothing, nothing about me. I hold the Triforce of Power… That pitiful fool who held it before me was a lost soul, and the evil of the Sacred Realm he created was an attempt to redeem himself. Now, my power is what holds back that evil that lived within him, and now in the Sacred Realm. I demand that you hand over the Triforce, and you and your world will be spared. My dragon is ready to carry you to me." Link finished, his voice trembling with anger.

Zelda's eyes were wide with fear. Choose between her life, and the land she loved, Hyrule. Before she could say anything, Impa bent down and picked up the scroll case, examining the runes that were etched upon its side. They no longer shined with the different colors, but now were a dull gray. Others were black, a void that never seemed to end.

"These… look familiar…"

Link looked closely at the case, and realized where he had seen these runes before.

"The runes! I've seen them before! In the Shadow Temple!"

"Yes! Your right! Quick, Link! Run to my room, and bring back the large book I have. The one on Hyrules past. Hurry!" Link was off running threw the castle. Impa stood and walked back to the window, and saw the large dragon. Only one before in Hyrules past, Volvagia, had ever been seen. Volvagia had hunted down and eaten Gorons, until the hero of the Gorons, BOOM, defeated him. Then, about twenty years ago, Ganondorf resurrected the dragon and Link, the Hero of Time, had defeated him using the same hammer that BOOM had used, The Megaton Hammer. Now, a large green dragon of immense green proportions, unlike any other before it, was at the front of the castle. The guards swarmed around its huge reptilian body, but the dragon looked down at them as insolent bugs, a necessary evil. Impa saw the dragon getting impatient. If they didn't hurry, then the dragon might come looking for the new Queen. Searching deep inside herself for a magic she hadn't used since the day the Sacred Realm had been sealed, a magic that had evil origins, but was used to serve good. She found it, the power of the long dead that had served the royal family. Raising her fragile arms, her body began to glow in a deep purple light. She pointed her arms at the dragon, and the purple light shot forth from her fingertips. The dragon turned his massive head, and was immediately hit by the Shadow Magic that belonged to the Shadow Sage. It spread around his body, sending pains shooting along his great body. It felt as though each of his limbs was being wrenched from its socket, as if his wings were simply pieces of paper being stabbed with a great sword. The dragon opened his mouth as if to unleash a blast of fire, but the purple light descended into his mouth, and down his throat, making it feel as though his organs were on fire. He roared one, final roar, before his massive head dropped, and hit the ground, sending guards running everywhere. The purple light continued to pass over his body for a few seconds afterwards, until it slowly diminished, and the body lay still on the ground.

Zelda came to stand by Impa's side. She touched Impa's arms as she put them down, and the purple light on Impa's body dimmed out. Link suddenly came dashing back into the room, holding a large, faded book, with a green covering. The binding was falling apart, and the paper was yellow with age. Impa flipped page to page, until she found the special chapter she'd been looking for. It was titled "The writing's of the Temples," The first section was on the forest temple, the second on the fire temple, and so on. She found the section on the Shadow Temple, and began to decode what the runes said. 

"Ootah, glainah tu Wisdom de troisfurce. Shadowpluex de shirak… I can't read the rest, it's scratched up." Impa said. 

Link asked, "Ok, now, in English, what does that say?" 

"It's in an old tongue, that was taught to me by Darunia. I believe it's known as Dwarven. To the Gorons, that is. The rest of the world has forgotten it. I'm not positive, but I believe it says… Triforce true of Wisdom, open the binding with the true force of shadow that… That's all I can read."

"Triforce true Of Wisdom… open the binding? What binding?" asked Link.

"I believe it's talking of the seal on the scroll case." Said Zelda, suddenly making herself known.

"Yes… the Prin… er… Queen is right. It was meant for only the holder of the Triforce Of Wisdom to be able to open it. That's why it burned me when she gave it to me. The Shadow magic reacted with my power, and…"

Before she could finish, Link interrupted. "Then why was I able to open it? I don't have the Triforce Of Wisdom."

"You have the Triforce Of Courage, which has magic closely tied to that of the Triforce Of Wisdom. I believe that might be why the magic of the runes struggled against your magic, before giving out."

"Yes, that might be it. But enough for tonight. Impa, post three guards at my door, and Link, please get some sleep. Now, good night." Zelda walked them to the door, and pushed them out. Before they could say anything, she closed the door. She turned to the window, and made an owl call. She sat at her desk, pulled out parchment and Quill, and begun to write a letter. 

"Hoot hoot! How may I be of service, my Queen?" said a large brown tawny owl that had landed at the window. Zelda finished her letter, folded it, and gave it to the Owl. The owl took it in it's beak, and awaited order's. 

"Take this message to the remaining sages… all but Impa, I'll tell her tomorrow Now go!"

The owl was off, flying through the air to deliver its message. Zelda crawled back into her bed, and fell asleep, thoughts of evil overlords in her head.

  
  



	2. The Thief

The next day, the previous night…

The sun rose over Hyrule Castle Town and the remains what had been a glorious festival in the center of town were lighted by the sunbeams. Drunken men entered and exited the many taverns and buildings, and kids played in the streets, where trash from the previous day's festival was scattered all about. All was merry in the town. Well, almost all was merry… In the castle, those guards that had been on Night watch were still astounded by the huge green dragon, and the amount of work they had had to do in order to dispose of the great dragons body. None in the town of Hyrule knew that a dragon had come to the castle. Or so they thought… During the night, a lone person had arrived at the castle by secret means…

"Come on Chris! I'm telling you, I saw something fly to the castle! Something really big!" Said a black haired person in his late teens or his early twenties. He wore shabby clothes that were two or three sizes to big, and one glove on his right hand. He was of light build, moreover for speed, which he had an abundance of, then for strength, which he lacked. He had a silk scarf, which he used as a belt, and stuck in his belt, he had two daggers, one for each hand. He was dragging along another peasant, one with short blond hair, and wore brown robes, that were not meant for travel… Or for sneaking around a castle, for that matter. "No! Fab, I've got duty at the temple tonight! You know how my Dad gets when I'm late!" He said, and yanked his arm free of the one-gloved hand that was dragging him along. Fab stopped pulling, and looked at Chris. 

"Fine! But I'm goin' to the castle! If I end up being a hero for saving the Queen, and your not, then don't blame me!" And with that, he turned toward the castle, mumbling under his breath. Chris turned back down towards town, and shouted back "Fine! Besides, I don't want to be hero, anyways!" and he stormed off.

Fab continued along, and climbed a vine that was growing along a rock face. Little did he know that this was the same vine that had years ago changed Link's life. He began to walk along the ledge, when he saw the site before him. A huge, powerful green dragon had landed in front of the castle, and was scaring off guards. Suddenly, a purple light shot from a tower window, and hit the dragon. The dragon battled against the light that had engulfed his body, until the dragon dropped dead on the ground. "Whoa…" Fab began, when he heard a hissing sound coming from behind him. He turned, and saw a Lizalfo standing behind him. It was about the same size as a large man. "Hiss, how darez youz kill Chenozz… The dark master will be so dizpleazed…" It said. Fab backed away from the lizard that was towering over him. "Who are you… and who's Chenoz?" He said. The Lizalfo leapt at Fab, sporting large, jagged teeth, and razor sharp claws,the time for talking being over so far as it was concerned. Fab leapt aside, and watched the Lizalfo hit the wall, and cling to it. It turned and faced Fab. Fab pulled out the two daggers in his belt, and faced the oversized lizard with a grin across his face. The Lizalfo shot forward slashed out with his claws. The sleeve on his right arm gradually turned a dark red, and Fab dropped his dagger. "Aww Shit!" he exclaimed, the grin on his face turning into a look of pain. The Lizalfo snarled "Weak Hylian! This is the reason why the dark master will conquer your race easily! And all of Hyrule!" Fab backed away until he backed up into the rock wall. With one hand clutched his wound, and the other hand clutched his dagger.With all his might, he hurled the knife forward, and it hit the Lizalfo in the arm. The blade bounced feebly onto the ground. The Lizalfo kicked the dagger aside, and looked Fab. "Pitiful" he said, before leaping forward again. Fab rolled under the Lizalfo, and grabbed his dagger. He hurled his dagger, this time having it hit one of the few unprotected spots on the Lizalfo's body. The area just above the tail, where, if they had been dragons, would be inbetween the wings. The lizard howled in pain, and lurched forward, banging his head on the rock. 

Fab walked over and kicked the almost unconscious Lizalfo. It grunted, and then began to wail loudly. Fab began to rip of shreds of the little clothing it wore, and used them to bind his wound. Then he bent down to retrieve his dagger, when the Lizalfo began to babble uncontrollably.

"Hiss… The Great Evil One will avenge my death…"

"What is all this great evil one crap? Who is he already?"

"The One that sent Chenoz… The magnificent green dragon of death…"

"Hold on a sec… Chenoz was that dragon? And you think I killed him? You are truly an idiot."

"NO! I sense…" The Lizalfo stopped and blood spilled from his mouth. "Great… pow… er… in y…" The lizard stopped speaking, and begun to shiver uncontrollably. Then he wailed, an unholy sound, towards the heavens. He stopped completely.

Fab bent down, and yanked out the dagger from the Lizalfo's still body. He searched around, found his other dagger, and stuck them both in his belt. He turned, and looked at the castle. Several guards had heard the roaring, and were coming to investigate. Fab began to run away, when he slipped on some loose rocks, and plunged down a hill, hit the ground, and became completely unconscious.

Several hours later after 

The body of Chenoz was removed…

Fab awoke, and he was in a fountain of some sort. The water lapped pleasantly around him, and his wound was completely healed. He was completely nude, and his daggers were plunged into a rock nearby. He looked around, and heard footsteps coming from somewhere around a corner. Suddenly, a young woman in a beautiful red dress that served only to cover the most desirable parts appeared. Fab leapt up, attempting to cover himself. The woman blushed, then said "Have no fear. I know your secret, it is safe we me. Here. Cover yourself with this." She handed him a blue silk towel, then begun to walk around the corner. 

"Wait! Where am I?" he asked, as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Have no fear. The messenger will be here shortly." She replied. Suddenly, a resounding laughter came from out of nowhere, and a feminine voice said "Correction: The messenger is here." Then the owner of that voice rose out of the water. She had scarlet red hair, and wore only leaves that wound around her body. 

"You… you're a… great fairy?!" Fab asked. "Yes… and no. Your people call us great fairies. We prefer to be called the messengers of the Goddess's. I am the messenger of Farore. A time of great evil is coming upon us, and you are called. You must heed this call to arms, for you are one of the few that can save this great land." 

Fab thought about it for a second, and then said, "What do I have to do?" The fairy smiled, and replied, "You are the chosen of Farore. Your time, and your fellow's time, will be an even greater time then that of the Hero of Time. The evil you face will be great even without the Triforce he holds. Not even the Hero of Time can face his great power alone. You will face many trials, and the hardships you face will be both mental, and physical." The smile faded. "I tell you all this in light that you will make a wise choice. If you decide to be the chosen, go to Kakariko village. My assistant," She pointed at the woman in the red dress, "Will meet you there. Now, sleep…" She said, and Fab dropped to the ground and fell into a deep sleep.

He awoke once again, and found himself on the path that led to the castle. He thought it a dream, when he realized he was wearing a silver tank top, and blue pants, clothes fit only for royalty. The wound he had received from the battle the previous day's battles was gone, but the cloth was still wrapped around his arm. He removed it, and stood. He felt around for his daggers, and instead found two razor-sharp daggers with golden hilts that only vaguely resembeled his old weapons. He though to himself, and remembered the words the messenger had said. "Go to Kakariko village…" Fab didn't know whether to go or not, then decided to go. He already had a wanted reward large enough to buy Lon Lon ranch on his head. He walked back to the town, and prepared to set off to Kakariko village.

  
  



	3. The Warrior

After the meeting with the fairy…

Fab had begun to prepare for the trip to Kakariko. The messenger Zelda had sent to the remaining Sages had finally been received by the last, and hardest to reach, Sage. Darunia of the Fire Temple had received the letter, and agreed to meet with the other Sages at the castle. He agreed, but there was still the small problem of getting past the guards that his son, Link of the Gorons, not to be confused with Link, the Hero Of Time, had posted at the entrance to the temple. Darunia was, basically, on house arrest. Meanwhile, back in Hyrule, Link prepared for his own trip, in light of another of Zelda's dreams….

Link awoke again, but his time to the suns rays streaming through the window, and onto his face, instead of to Zelda's screams. He stepped out into the hallway, and saw the door to Queen Zelda's chamber wide open. His heart began to beat furiously, and he walked to her room. He stepped gingerly into the room, and found the room completely empty. The doors to the balcony were thrust open, and the curtains that hung over them blew around in the breeze. Link stepped through, onto the balcony and saw Zelda, framed by the sunlight, with the wind blowing her gown around her legs. She held out her finger, for a mockingbird stood upon it, singing it's little heart away. He cocked its head, and saw Link, and took flight immediately at his appearance. Zelda turned, and saw Link, standing their, admiring her beauty. She walked forward, the wind blowing her golden hair in every direction, and took Link's hand. "Link… You must leave… now… I fear if you stay any longer, your life would be in grave peril…" Link looked at her questioningly, then replied "But… your Highness…" Zelda stopped him by putting a finger to his lips.

"Link. Go. Now. Do not return until I command you to. The Goddess's were kind enough to grant me another dream… If you do not flee, the same evil that wants me will learn of your existence… and then…" She stopped there, unable to continue. Link looked at the ground, then looked at her eyes, and realized that they were red from crying. 

"Very well. But, where do I go?"

"Anywhere. Just far from here. Any of the temples will be safe… or so I believe. But, wherever you go, be wary of two individuals… A woman with beautiful golden hair that is even fairer than mine, and a young man… The thief known as Fab, to be exact. I know you know how he looks. Now, Go!!"

Link looked into her eyes for a few seconds longer, then brought her face close and kissed her rosy lips. Zelda kissed back, holding him close. They separated, and left her on the balcony, staring off at the horizon. Link packed his belongings, ate a small breakfast, and headed to the royal stables for Epona. He departed later that afternoon.

At the same time, at an exclusive meeting…

The windmill in Kakariko village was a busy place in the mornings, but today it was busier than usual. After Ganondorf had been locked away in the Sacred Realm, Impa had instituted a new order in Kakariko in an attempt to make up for the lost Sheikah's. Though it lacked the original valor and sorcery of the first Shadow people, Impa hoped that one day that would be made up by the dedication of a people that had lived through a dark time and were now striving to erase the last presence of it from Hyrule. Today, the leader of this new order had called together a new meeting. They believed that they had to free Darunia the Fire Sage from his prison in the temple, even if that meant starting an all out war with the inhabitants of Death mountain. After the meeting, the warriors, all but one, left. Hours later, about the same time that Link left Hyrule, the last warrior left…

"I can't believe they're doing that!" He thought to himself as he left the huge building. He wore a brown tunic and brown pants, and a dark brown cape. Hanging from the belt he wore was a sheath. In that sheath was a sword crafted by a master Goron blacksmith. The sword rivaled the strength of even the master blade. He had brown hair with blond streaks in it that covered his forehead, and gray eyes that seemed to change color, depending upon what angle they were viewed from. Unlike his father and mother, who had pale skin, he had bright, tan skin, and rosy red cheeks. He was sought after as a lover by nearly all the woman in the village… and quiet a few men. More then you'd expect, anyway. He refused them all. Even when India, the most beautiful woman in all of Kakariko village had stalked him a few months before, he had turned her down also. Not only was she extremely hot, but also she was the daughter of the richest man in all of Hyrule, second to only the Royal Family. When he had refused her also, some in the village figured that he must find enough pleasure in himself. 

He headed to the gate that lead up to Goron city. He was one of the few villagers allowed up the mountain, since his parents were both buried up there. After Link Of The Gorons became leader of the rock people, the late King of Hyrule had sent a diplomatic assembly to the meet with the mountain people. A strange force had driven the dodongos in Dodongos Cavern to fly into a rage, and leave their ancestral home. The assembly had been trapped between a rock face, and the dodongo's. After the terrible massacre, only two survivors were found… Unfortunately, his parents were not amongst them. The dead were buried on the mountain, and he went up there constantly to comfort his troubled soul. As he neared the gate, a woman in a house called out to him.

"Hey, Aaron!"

He ignored her, and passed the gate. Up the mountain he walked, until he reached the graveyard. In the exact center of the graveyard was a statue erected by the Gorons. It depicted a noble warrior on horseback facing off bravely against an adult dodongo. Near the front of the yard was where his parents were buried. He knelt by there grave, and began to pray, when he heard a strange howling come from an overpass near the backend of the graveyard. He stood, and watched the creature that appeared to be made of shadows. It moved restlessly amongst the graves, as if it were searching for a particular one. It finally stopped at one, and it seemed to reach in through the ground, at the body buried there. Suddenly, it yanked its arm up through the ground, and held something wiggling in its hand. The creature looked at the heavens, and shouted, "This is to you, "goddess's"! May the one, true divine leader of Hyrule damn you both into the hell you locked him in!" and with that, shoved the struggling thing in its hand down its throat. It dropped to the ground, and disappeared from Aaron's view.

He walked forward, and found the thing, writhing around, as if in pain. Suddenly, it cocked its head up. And stared at him. Then, a slit in the head opened, and it began to speak. "What's this? A creature of Din's? How dare you come to the threshold of Zecht's?" It stood a few three feet taller than Aaron. Aaron was kind of small for his age, and was used to opponents sometimes even being twice or three times his size. A few feet taller didn't scare him. It was what this creature did that scared him. Through the slit it used as a mouth, came out a long, red, snake like tongue. The tongue curled around the creature's neck, then shot back into the slit/mouth. Aaron stood tall and straight before him, and then drew his sword. The creature reared up into what could be assumed was a fighting stance. "I will show Din that Zechts is nothing to be toyed around with… and that I am not so much a lowly warrior as Zechts thinks!" It lunged forward at Aaron, tongue braying out at the warrior. The tongue wrapped around the sword, and instead of blood spurting out, like Aaron had thought would happen, the creature yanked the sword out of Aaron's hands. Aaron stepped back as the creature his sword back down, into the ground behind him. Suddenly, two more slits in its head opened, and two more tongues snaked out. The creature leapt onto Aaron, and pinned him to the ground. The three tongues ran along Aaron's skin, leaving trails of green slime.

"Oh… Say hello to your Goddess for me, fool!" It roared, before plunging down into Aaron's chest. The three tongues turned into lance like things, and stabbed into Aaron. Aaron howled in pain, as blood spurted out onto his clothes. Suddenly, his blood began to glow with a strange red light, and the creature roared back in surprise.

"No! Din! How does your magic take effect even here, in the realm of Zechts? No! It can't happen!!" The creature fell back, and suddenly a ghastly figure appeared above Aaron. The figure shimmered in the same red light, and then faded into Aaron. Suddenly, a voice was heard. 

"Aaron… my chosen… it is not time for you to leave this world! Stay here… the people of Hyrule need you! Stay!" and with that, the voice was gone. Aaron's wounds suddenly healed, and Aaron stood upright. The ground opened up, beneath his feet, and Aaron fell into a complete darkness. 

After a while, Aaron returned to consciousness. He was in a beautiful room, with silk draperies hanging from the walls. Aaron climbed out of bed, and found that he was no longer wearing the same brown clothes as before. Now, he wore black pants, and a shimmering red shirt. He walked to the door, and opened it. Outside, he found beautiful marble hallways. He was about to take a step forward, when he heard a voice from behind him.

"You are finally awake."

Aaron turned, and saw a woman in a beautiful golden dress standing in the room. She had golden hair, and skin fairer than even Zelda's. Her eyes were a red that seemed to burn with all the fire in Death Mountain. The golden dress she wore shined with a brilliant gold that almost seemed to mix together with her hair. Not only that, but a red light escaped from her fair skin. Aaron stared at her in astonishment.

"Wh- who are you?" he asked.

"I am Din, Goddess of Power. You are…" Before letting her continue Aaron started. 

"Whoa! You're Din? Does that mean… that I'm… dead! Ooooooo! That is sooooo cool! So, where are my parents?" he turned and looked down the hall, expecting his Mom and Dad to come down the hallway. Instead, they remained empty and silent. Din continued talking.

"No, you're not dead. You have great things coming before you. You are my chosen. The only one who has the necessary… strength, power, to undertake a task of great magnitude."

Aaron looked at her skeptically "You're sure I'm not dead?"

"No, Aaron, you're not dead… Not the brightest of folks, I see… but I guess I didn't choose you for Wisdom… That's Nayru's job… But you're still my chosen. I would usually send my messenger to speak with you, but I think this task is of great importance. A force of true, unspeakable evil has come to Hyrule. And… He is amongst your people. Only you, and the two others, can defeat him. The Hero Of Time… You know about him, right? He will meet you in Kakariko. Take him to the Death Mountain Crater. There, before both of you, everything shall be more thoroughly explained."

While she had been talking, Aaron had been thinking to himself. "Hey, if I'm not dead, how come I'm here with you?"

Din's fair skin turned bright pink. "Haven't you been listening to any word I've been saying?! Go to the mountain Crater! Take the Hero Of Time with you!"

"Kay."

"Good! Now, before you irritate me more, sleep. When you awake, you shall remember all!" 

Aaron dropped on the ground, and Din looked at him. "I wonder what Nayru will say when she sees him… I'll never hear the end of it…" She bent down, and lifted Aaron in her strong arms, and placed him on the bed.  
He 

  
  



	4. The Death of the Sage

Before Hyrule…

Return of the Dwarves

Aaron awaited the Hero of Time in Kakariko, according to Din's orders. Link rode upon Epona, the afternoon after Fab left. Fab had left, according to the Great Fairy's orders, to Kakariko. Around the same time Link left Hyrule, Darunia of the Fire Temple dealt with his own problems…

He stood in what was the main room of the temple, the room where Volvagia had reigned supreme from years ago. It brought back memories of a time after Ganondorf, where he was both the Sage of Fire, and of the ruler of his people, the Gorons. But then… His son, who was usually quiet and passive, began to act strangely. He rallied a number of the Gorons, and went to Darunia, demanding that he be made the ruler immediately. Darunia decided to allow it, thinking that great things could come from it. Instead, the opposite happened. He immediately withdrew all Goron troops from the alliance with the other races, and basically locked all the Gorons into the mountain. Darunia, not being able to stand his own son any more, moved into the Fire Temple to be alone. Then one day, when attempting to leave the Fire Temple, he found guards posted at the entrance, refusing him allowance to leave. Then, a day ago, Princess Zelda's messenger owl arrived. It was there where he learned she was now Queen of Hyrule, and of this evil she had sensed. It also told of Impa using her Shadow Magic against a dragon of even larger proportions then Volvagia. That was what gave Darunia the idea. The newly crowned Queen was calling together a meeting of the Sages. It was sad, but not all the sages were going to be there. The Deku Tree Sprout had erected a magical shield around the Kokiri forest, blocking all from entering or exiting the sacred woodlands. Saria, with the power of the forest she carried, could probably get through, but only her, and traveling alone in this time was not the safest thing. Queen Ruto of the Zora's was most definitely going to be there. After Ganondorf had been locked away, it had been Princess Ruto, through her father, King Zora, and Princess Zelda, through her father, the King of Hyrule, had been the ones to lay the alliance down. The other races joined eventually. 

Impa would definitely be at the meeting. She lived in the castle, as she had most her life, aiding Zelda. Nabooru of the spirit temple… that had been a tragic case. She took up leading the Gerudo's after Ganondorf's death. She had them join the alliance. She had contributed a major part of the Gerudos force to the army that came as a result of the alliance… and then… a terrible sand storm spread across the desert that lasted for several months. Communications with the Gerudo's were cut off from every angle. The Zoras had attempted to get there through the canyon. Those that had gone were never heard from again. When the dust storm finally ended, Nabooru was gone. There was no trace of her. Link had gone to the Spirit Temple to search for her. The site he saw before him astounded him. The Spirit temple had been buried beneath the sand. No one had ever heard from her since.

Darunia left the room, and walked into the front room. He sat on the hard ground, and looked inside himself for the Fire Magic he knew existed. He found it, burning brightly in his heart. He thought of his targets, the two guards. Suddenly, one screamed. His feet had erupted into flames, and he was running about the room. The other guard turned to help him, when suddenly he noticed searing heat coming from his guard pole. He looked at it, and saw that it too was covered in flames. He dropped it, and as soon as it hit the ground, the fire spread along the rock floor, though it had no fuel.

"What the-" The guard began, before being engulfed in the flames. Darunia opened his eyes, and saw that the magic had gotten a little out of control. More than he had expected. Immediately, he cut off the magical source he had given it, but the flames continued to grow. That was when he noticed another presence in the room. He looked around, and found a shadow in the corner. The shadow stepped forward, and he saw a short, bulky thing with a long, black beard. He had a staff with an emblem atop it that resembled the Spiritual Stone of Fire. He also wore red robes. "Goron!" It whispered with clear hatred, and turned the flames toward Darunia. Darunia used his power, and halted the flames. Summoning more magic then he had ever summoned before, he commanded the flames toward the creature. The thing held out its staff, and the emblem began to glow. The fire began to resemble a dragon, and it poised itself above Darunia. 

"I will destroy you, and all your kind, for destroying the great Dwarven kingdom!" It said. The fire dragon suddenly lunged at Darunia. Darunia yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" as the flames covered him. As the flames slowly burnt the life out of Darunia, he held out the Fire Medallion. 

"GO!!!! TO YOUR NEW MASTER! THE NEW SAGE OF FIRE!!!" He shouted, and the medallion vanished. He then dropped to the ground, and the flames began to die. The dwarf walked forward, and looked at Darunia. "Fool. You and your kind were powerful once. But no longer!" The dwarves shall return backed by the most powerful of all gods! And your son will be amongst the first to die!"

As the life slowly left Darunia, he uttered one last word to the dwarf. 

"Link…"

Fab's arrival

Fab walked into Kakariko Village. The first sight he saw was the windmill. He walked toward it, when he heard a voice calling his name. 

"Fab…"

He looked around, and he saw the woman in the red dress by the well. She now also wore a black cape, meant for traveling. He walked toward her, and stood before her.

"I'm glad you have finally arrived, Fab," she said. Suddenly, a snarling from behind the lady was heard. The lady stepped aside. "Down boy, down." She said. Behind her was a wolf, completely white, with only two black marks, one beneath each eye. I do not trust him. Fab heard a voice, but did not hear a voice. "Where did that come from?" he asked. The lady looked at Fab. "He spoke. Thought speak. He can understand human speech, as well as different forms of animal speech. He can talk to us with his thoughts." Then she turned to the wolf. "And it is not your place to say whether or not you trust him. Farore has chosen him as her Chosen. We must follow her wishes, and assist him." She turned back to Fab. "My name is Amanda. His name is Nanook," she said to Fab. It means fierce warrior in the language of the lost race Nanook thought. Fab nodded.

"Now that we are all acquainted, let us get back down to business." Amanda said. She pointed at Death Mountain. "Earlier, I felt a strange magical presence at the crater. It could just be the fire magic within the Temple activating again, or not. I suggest we head there." She looked over at Fab, who was peering down the well.

"Amanda, what's down there?" he asked

Amanda replied, "That is the second path to Underworld. No mortal Hylian has ever made it far enough inside to see what the Underworld looks like. The only other path is through the Shadow Temple." Can we cut this chitchat and head up to the crater now? Nanook chimed in. "Yes, we should." Amanda said, walking toward the gate. Nanook followed obediently by her side. Fab walked behind her, and looked around at the village, seeing how it was different from Hyrule Castle Town. 

Waiting

Aaron paced around at the top of the windmill, waiting for the Hero of Time. He watched a man with silver and blue clothes arrive, and then head off to Death Mountain. He was tempted to follow, wondering why any one would be going up Death Mountain, but decided that he should wait for Link. He would need to go up the mountain anyways. A little later, after Aaron had begun to grow impatient, Link finally arrived. The years had been apparent. According to the stories told about him, he had been handsome and of a slight muscular build. Now, he was more muscular, and had a scar across his right eye. It was rumored that he got that scar from heading to the Eastern Shore, far beyond the lands of Hyrule. Aaron moved silently down the side of the windmill, using agility and the training he had received. He landed, and leapt onto the roof of a house. Running quickly yet quietly, he ran on the roof, and leapt onto the next house, and on, until he leapt down and landed next to Link. After all his time traveling and facing danger, Link had pulled out his sword and, showing that he was still the expert swordsman, had it at Aaron's neck. 

"Who are you?" Link asked. "I'm Aaron. I'm part of the Kakrikan order-" That was enough for Link. He sheathed his sword. "I thought you were… someone else." Aaron nodded. "I have to take you to the Crater." He said. Link looked bewildered. He thought to himself, well, he had nowhere else to go. He might as well go and visit Darunia. "Ok." Link replied. They began their walk up the mountain.

  
  



End file.
